Legend of the Power Dragon
by Daniel Fincannon
Summary: The Trix use Rita to obtain the ultimate power source. Will the Power Rangers and Winx Club stop them, or be the very means by which to obtain it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jason vs Tommy

Author's note: Sorry it longer than I promised to start this story. Also, I realize that "Green with Evil" was during season 1, but for the purposes of this story, it's based a year after my first story.

Over the past year, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers had faced and defeated several of Rita Repulsa's evil monsters. But now they were facing her newest evil warrior, the evil green ranger. He was their good friend, Tommy Oliver, being controlled by Rita. She had recently strengthened her hold on him by him the evil Sword of Darkness.

The rangers had engaged Tommy's Dragonzord with their own giant robot, know as the megazord, and had defeated the Dragonzord.

"All right, guys, I'm going down," Jason, red ranger and team leader, said.

Jason jumped down from the megazord and summoned his Power Sword. But, as soon as he landed, Tommy jumped out of the Dragonzord wielding the Sword of Darkness and his Dragon Dagger. Before Jason could react, Tommy crossed his two weapons, then shot Jason with a bolt of lightning, then jumped at him. Jason blocked, then the two rangers engaged each other in a flurry of martial arts moves.

Eventually, Jason got knocked down. He got up on one knee and grabbed his Blade Blaster (which looked like a red pistol that fired laser bolts). Tommy raised his dagger to the mouthpiece on his helmet and trumpet notes rang from the dagger (you'll have to ask Saban how he plays it through his helmet and why it sounds like a trumpet) then a gold armor vest on his chest (known as the Dragon Shield) glowed for an instant. Jason fired his blaster, but the bolts just bounced off the Dragon Shield as Tommy walked toward him, playing his flute. The shots hit Jason, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh, man!" Jason said.

Tommy reached him and the two rangers engaged each other once again. Eventually Tommy slashed Jason's shoulder, knocking him back.

"And now red ranger," Tommy said. "It is time for me to destroy you, and be victorious for my queen!"

Tommy stabbed the ground. A plume of steam went along the ground toward Jason, and when it hit him it knocked him on the ground again.

Watching with her telescope from her base on the moon, Rita gasped, then said, "I think he's finally going to do it!"

Tommy ran toward Jason. Jason's sword glowed red and it fired a laser bolt at Tommy, It struck him, and he fell to the ground, dropping his weapons.

"It's over Tommy," Jason said.

He drew his Blade Blaster again and shot the Sword of Darkness. It glowed red, then disappeared, and Tommy unmorphed. The Sword of Darkness was destroyed, and the rangers' friend was free.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crabcake

"No!" Rita screamed. "Not only have they defeated my best warrior ever, but now, he'll probably join them! Unless I kill him first."

Back on earth, the rangers were celebrating the fact that their friend was now free from Rita's control. But their celebration was cut short when the queen of evil herself appeared.

"Rita!?" Jason said. "What are you doing here!?"

"You may be excited because you defeated my green ranger and got your friend back," Rita said. "But neither you, nor him, will live long enough to enjoy it!"

"We'll see about that," Jason said. "It's morphin time!"

The six teens pulled out special Power Coins then called out…

Tommy: "Dragonzord!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

In a manner of seconds, the six teens had become Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, then said…

Jason: "We're Ready to morph into action!"

Tommy: "Six working together to fight evil!"

Zack: "And stop Rita…!"

Billy: "…and all her menacing monsters…!"

Trini: "…from destroying our planet, Earth…!"

Kimberly: "…and ruling the universe with evil!"

Jason: "Look out, Rita, we're not backing down, 'cause we're the…"

All: "…Power Rangers!"

"Finster," Rita called. "Send me a monster."

Back up on the moon base, Finster, Rita's monster maker, responded to her call. "Right away, my queen. I have the perfect monster for the occasion."

Finster put a ceramic monster in his monster-matic machine and it came out the other side as a real monster, which he then sent down to earth. The monster looked like a giant, humanoid crab.

"What do you call this monster, Finster?" Rita asked.

"His name is Crabcake," Finster replied.

"What kind of stupid name is that?" Rita demanded.

"It's not my fault, my queen," Finster replied. "It's the author."

"The same annoying author from the last story?" Rita asked.

"I'm afraid so," Finster replied.

"I hate that guy," Rita said. "He's giving me a headache!"

"After we're finished with Crabcake, you'll have more than a headache," Kimberly, the pink ranger, said.

"Let's get this guy," Jason said.

"I like my Crabcake sliced," Zack, the black ranger, said. "Power Ax!" A black ax appeared in his hands as he charged Crabcake.

"Don't make me laugh," Crabcake said. He opened one of his pincers, and fired a blue laser beam. It hit Zack and sent him flying backward before he reached Crabcake.

"I'll take my Crabcake diced," Trini, the yellow ranger, said. "Power Daggers!" Daggers with yellow hilts and silver blades appeared in her hands. She slashed Crabcake's back, but her blades just bounced off his shell. Crabcake turned and batted her away with his arm.

"I would love a Crabcake kabob," Kimberly said. "Power Bow!" A pink and white bow appeared in her hands. She fired a few pink laser bolts at Crabcake, but he turned his back so the bolts bounced off his shell. The bolts bounced back toward Kimberly and struck her before she had a chance to dodge.

"Leave them alone," Billy, the blue ranger said. "Power Lance!" A blue staff with a silver blade on both ends appeared in his hands. He ran toward Crabcake dodging the laser bolts he was firing. Billy finally reached Crabcake and swung at him. The monster jumped back to avoid the blow, then, with lightning speed, grabbed the Power Lance, and used the momentum to throw Billy.

"I've had enough of you," Jason said. "Power Sword!" A sword with a red hilt and silver blade appeared in his hands. He slashed one of Crabcake's legs from behind. The monster howled in pain, then turned around and grabbed Jason with one of his pincers and slammed him into the ground.

"Hey, Crabby," Tommy said. "Take me on. Dragon Dagger!" A green dagger appeared in his hand. He jumped at Crabcake, who sidestepped the green ranger's attack. He then punched Tommy in the stomach, sending him flying backward.

"Now to destroy you rangers once and for all," Crabcake said. He opened both pincers and prepared to fire at the rangers.

"Take cover!" Jason yelled.

The rangers jumped behind an old abandoned car. Crabcake fired his lasers. The lasers bounced off the shiny silver paint job of the car, and went back and hit Crabcake, causing him to double over in pain.

"Billy, Trini, I've got an idea!" Jason said. "Just follow my lead and when I tell you hold up the blades of your weapons."

"Right," Billy and Trini said together.

Jason, Billy and Trini ran out from behind the car.

"Hey, Crabcake," Jason said. "Hit us with your best shot."

"I intend to," Crabcake said. He opened his pincers and fired at the three rangers.

"Now!" Jason said. He, Billy, and Trini held up the blades of their weapons. Crabcake's lasers bounced off the shiny silver blades, and hit him. He screamed in pain, then exploded.

"I'm beat yet," Rita said. "Make my monster grow." She stabbed her staff in the ground and a stream of energy made it's way to Crabcake's remains.

Author's note: We know what happens next, or do we? To find out, stay tuned for Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Trix have a Growth Spurt

While the rangers were fighting Crabcake on Earth, their friends, the Winx Club, were relaxing in a café in the city of Magix (which was also the name of the planet) in the Magical Dimension.

Over the past year, the Winx had defeated a villain named Dark'ar, who had tried to take over the universe. He had actually managed to turn Bloom (the Winx Club leader and fairy of the Dragon Flame) evil at one point. But her boyfriend, Prince Sky of Eraklyon, was the main person that helped to win her back. The Winx Club had also gained a new team member, Layla (fairy of tides) and had gained a new fairy transformation (Charmix). Now they were enjoying some well-deserved downtime.

"Let's head back to Alfea," Bloom said (Alfea School of Magic was where the Winx Club lived and attended school).

"Good idea," Techna, fairy of technology, said. "Now that we have some downtime, I want to go to the library and do some recreational reading."

"I want to surf the net for the latest fashions," Stella, fairy of the sun and moon, said.

"I'd rather surf the net for some music," Musa, fairy of music, said.

"I think I'll visit the greenhouse," Flora, fairy of nature, said.

"I'd rather just hang out with my new friends," Layla said.

The Winx left the café and went to the bus stop. While waiting for the bus, they saw three girls walking across the street, and recognized them. It was three evil sisters known as the Trix, from Cloud Tower School for Witches.

"The Trix!" Bloom said in astonishment.

"I thought they were imprisoned for helping Dark'ar," Musa said.

"They must have escaped," Layla said.

"Let's follow them and find out what they're up to," Bloom said.

The Winx followed the Trix to a deserted ally.

"This looks like the perfect place," Icy, the Trix leader said. "Portalus!"

A swirling, blue vortex of energy appeared and the Trix stepped through.

"A portal!" Bloom said. "Let's follow before it closes."

The Winx ran through the portal just before it closed.

*

The Trix arrived on Earth, just outside the town of Angel Grove, in time to see the Power Rangers destroy Crabcake. They then saw Rita stab her staff in the ground and saw a stream of energy heading toward Crabcake's remains.

"It looks like opportunity has come to greet us," Icy said. "Just follow my lead, sisters."

The Trix ran toward Crabcake's remains and pushed them out of the way. The energy struck the Trix and they grew giant.

"What!?" Rita said.

"The Trix?!" Jason said. "What are they doing here?"

"Who are the Trix?" Tommy asked.

"Long story, Tommy," Jason said. "I'll explain later."

"Rangers, with our new friend comes new power," Zordon, the rangers mentor said. "Use your flute, Tommy, and bring life to the Dragonzord. For when he combines with the mastodon, triceratops, and saber-toothed tiger, a new fighting machine will be at our disposal."

Tommy did so, and his defeated zord reactivated and stood up.

"All right!" Tommy said. "Aw, man, it's awesome."

Then the other three zords came.

"Look, they're coming together," Jason said.

The four zords combined together to form a giant, humanoid robot with a dragon hood and a staff.

"Rangers, I give you Dragonzord in Fighting Mode," Zordon said.

"Check it out!" Jason said.

All the rangers exclaimed in awe, then Jason said, "Morphinominal!"

"Jason," Zordon said. "You and Kimberly combine the tyrannosaurus and pterodactyl to unlock the Tyrannodactyl Megazord."

The two zords combined together to form a giant, humanoid robot with a T-rex hood.

"Jason," Billy said. "Are you sure we can defeat three giant witches with just two megazords?"

"We have to try," Jason replied.

The Dragonzord swung its staff at Icy, but she grabbed it, then flipped the megazord over her with magic enhanced strength.

"Staffs aren't working too well today," Billy said.

The Tyrannodactyl Megazord summoned a giant sword and swung it at the Trix, but they dodged the attack.

Icy turned toward the black-haired Trix, then said, "Stormy, zap 'em."

"With pleasure," Stormy replied. She zapped the megazord with a lightning bolt and it toppled over.

Just then, the Winx Club came through the portal.

Is it just me," Stella said. "Or have the Trix grown since we last saw them?"

"Yeah," Musa said. "They need to be taken down a peg.

"Winx Club, it is good to see you again," Zordon's voice came over the communicators that they had received from the rangers on their last adventure. "There will be time for introductions and greetings later. As you can see, the rangers need your help against the Trix. Take these Power Coins and use them to summon your new Charmix zords."

A Power Coin appeared in front of each one of the Winx.

"Wait," Bloom said. "How did you-"

"There will be time for explanations later. Right now, the rangers need your help."

"Let's do it, girls," Bloom said. "Magic Winx, Charmix!"

The three girls transformed into fairies.

"Let's try out our new zords," Techna said.

"Just follow our lead, Layla," Bloom said.

Stella: "Light Charmix zord!"

Flora: "Nature Charmix zord!"

Techna: "Technology Charmix zord!"

Musa: "Music Charmix zord!"

Layla: "Tide Charmix zord!"

Bloom: "Fire Charmix zord! What? Nothing happened."

"Bloom," Zordon said. "You now have the Dragon Flame zord."

"How did-" Bloom started to say.

"He'll explain later," Stella said, rolling her eyes."

Bloom: "Dragon Flame Charmix zord!"

Each of the Winx's zords looked like a giant, robotic fairy, except for Bloom's, which looked like a robotic dragon wreathed in flame.

"This is awesome!" Layla said.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Techna said. "Push the red button."

Layla and the rest of the Winx pushed the red button in each of their zords. The zords came together to form an even bigger robotic fairy with dragon wings.

"Wow!" Layla said. "What do you call this thing?"

"This is the Charmix Megazord," Zordon said.

"Let's get in there and help the rangers, Winx," Bloom said.

The Winx's megazord ran toward the fight. The third Trix, Darcy, hit the rangers' two megazords with a blast of dark energy (which looked like purple energy),toppling them.

"Jason, our megazords can't take another hit like that," Billy said.

"Then, maybe we should lend you a hand," Bloom's voice came over the rangers' communicators. The Charmix Megazord caught the Trix by surprise and knocked them down with its arm.

"Winx, is that you?" Jason said.

"You know it," Musa replied.

"Awesome," Jason said. "All right, rangers and Winx, let's take these witches down!"

"No!" Icy said. "Not now!"

"Winx, when our megazords would engage two of the Trix, the third one would usually do something about it," Jason said. "So now, it's three on three. Kimberly, you and I will get Darcy. Winx, you take Stormy. Tommy, you and the others take on Icy."

"Got it," Tommy said.

"No problem," Bloom said.

"All right then," Jason said. "Let's do this!"

The Tyrannodactyl Megazord ran toward Darcy. She fired several balls of dark energy, but the megazord dodged every one. The megazord then swept her legs out from under her with its own leg. Then it slashed her with its sword. The witch screamed in pain, then shrank down to normal size.

The Charmix Megazord was caught in a tornado created by Stormy. The megazord fired a pink magic energy beam from its hand, which struck Stormy, causing her to lose concentration. The tornado dissipated and the megazord landed safely on the ground.

"Let's finish her, Winx!" Bloom said.

The Winx Club put their hands on special panels inside the megazord cockpit and charged them with magic energy. Then a panel opened up on the megazord's chest and a giant pink magic energy beam fired.

"Charmix Megazord, convergence, final strike!" The Winx said together.

The beam struck Stormy and she shrunk down to normal size.

The Dragonzord swung its staff at Icy again, and once again she grabbed it. But this time, the Dragonzord kicked her back. She lost her grip on the staff and stumbled back. This time, the Dragonzord was able to slash Icy three times. She screamed in pain, then shrank down to normal size like her sisters. Then, before the Power Rangers or Winx Club could act, the Trix teleported away. It was only then, the rangers noticed that Rita was gone too.

*

Rita sat on her throne in her moon base, her faithful servant, Goldar, stood by her side. Before her stood the Trix.

"Let me get this straight," Rita said. "You helped the rangers and those fairies defeat me last year, and now, you want me to help you get the Power Coins? Why should I do that?"

"Because," Icy said. "Have you ever heard of the Dragon Flame?"

*

"Why should we work with Rita?" Stormy asked, furious.

After getting Rita to accept their help, by promising her the Dragon Flame, the Trix were now in the privacy of a room Rita was letting them stay in.

Stormy went on, "And why would you promise her the Dragon Flame?"

"I agree with Stormy," Darcy said. "Did you forget about last year, when Rita took over the Magical Dimension in the future and killed all the witches. So, now I ask, 'why?'"

"Because," Icy said. "Have you ever heard of the Power Dragon?"

Author's note: What is Icy talking about? Stay tuned to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I haven't had much time to work on it lately.

Chapter 4: Face Off with Rita and… the Trix?

"Man, I'd sure hate to meet you in your evil form, Bloom," Tommy said.

The Power Rangers and the Winx Club were sitting at the juice bar in the Angel Grove Youth Center and Gym. The two teams had just finished catching each other up on what had happened to them over the past year.

"Oh, by the way, Winx," Jason said. "Thanks again for helping us against the Trix."

"No problem," Stella said.

"Man, I thought we'd seen the last of those witches last year," Zack said.

"I may be paranoid," Kimberly said. "But I think that they're after more then just revenge for us defeating them last year."

"I actually had the same idea," Trini said.

"You may be right, girls," Billy said. "We'll just have to be careful and watch our backs."

"Oh, by the way," Bloom said. "I forgot to mention, I found out I was adopted."

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Bloom replied. "I'm actually the princess of a now dead planet called Sparx in the Magical Dimension."

"What an honor, your highness," Tommy said, standing up and giving Bloom an exaggerated bow. Everyone laughed at his little joke.

"Remember when I was here last year, I mentioned that my hometown of Gardenia was just half an hour from here," Bloom asked.

"Yeah, I remember," Jason replied.

"Well, while I'm here, I'd thought I'd visit my adopted parents. And I'd like you to meet them, too, if you don't mind," Bloom said, nodding toward the rangers. "I told them a lot about how you helped you helped us during our time travel adventure last year."

"We'd love to," Jason said.

The Power Rangers and Winx Club left the Youth Center and went to the bus stop. When they arrived in Gardenia, it was just a short walk to Bloom's house.

When they arrived at the house, they heard a voice the rangers knew all too well saying, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Power Pukes and the Weak Club."

The two teams turned around and found themselves face to face with the Power Rangers' archenemy, the queen of evil herself, Rita Repulsa. And standing beside her, the Winx Club's archenemies, the three witch sisters, the Trix.

"What are you, doing here?" Flora asked.

"We decided to pay Bloom's adopted parents a visit," Icy said.

"Where are they!?" Bloom demanded.

""They're inside," Rita said. "But I'm afraid they're a little tied up." Rita laughed evilly, then said, "You can go untie them, after I have the Dragon Flame."

"And after we have the Power Coins," Icy said.

"We won't let you get the Dragon Flame or the Power Coins," Jason said. "It's morphin time!"

Tommy: "Dragonzord!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!:

Bloom: "Magic Winx, Charmix!"

"All right, teams, here's the plan," Jason said. "Winx, take Rita. We'll handle the Trix."

"Don't you know Rita better?" Layla asked.

"Exactly," Jason replied. "She likes to use our own weapons against us."

"We'll take Rita, then," Layla said.

"Three Trix," Zack said. "That means two rangers on one witch. I don't envy you three."

Kimberly and Zack were facing off against Stormy. She tried to zap the two rangers with lightning, but they dodged the bolt. She then held them back with strong winds.

"I keep trying to shoot her with my Power Bow," Kimberly said. "But the wind's too strong for me to get a good shot."

"Hang on, Kimberly," Zack said. "I got an idea. Mastodon Dinozord power!"

Zack's zord came running and knocked over Stormy. The wind stopped immediately.

"Now, take your shot," Zack said.

"With pleasure," Kimberly replied.

This time the laser bolts hit Stormy. She fell down, unconscious.

Billy and Trini were trying to defeat Darcy. She kept firing dark energy at the two rangers. They kept dodging, but they were tiring.

"We can't keep this up forever," Trini said.

"I've got an idea," Billy said. "Trini, can you distract her?"

"No problem," Trini said. "Hey, Darcy, hit me if you can."

"Not a problem," Darcy said.

Trini kept dodging Darcy's attacks, while Billy snuck in close. Darcy was so focused on Trini, she didn't notice how close the blue ranger was. Billy used his Power Lance to sweep Darcy's legs out from under her. She landed on the ground and hit her head, knocking her unconscious.

Tommy and Jason were trying to defeat Icy. Tommy ran toward the Trix leader. She fired an ice beam at the green ranger, and he just barely dodged it. However the ice did hit the Dragon Dagger, freezing it solid.

"Oh, man," Tommy said. "That witch froze my dagger! Hey, Bloom, I could use some fire over here."

Bloom flew over and used some fire to melt the ice.

"Thanks, Bloom," Tommy said.

"No problem," Bloom replied, then went back to help the rest of the Winx against Rita.

"Ah, a newbie," Icy said, addressing Tommy. "You must have been piloting the new megazord that defeated me."

"That was me, alright," Tommy said.

"I was betting on only five Power Coins," Icy said. "With six, the Power Dragon will be even stronger!"

The Power Dragon?, Jason thought. He made a mental note to go to the Command Center after the battle and ask Zordon about the Power Dragon.

"I've got an idea," Tommy said. He played his flute and the Dragon Shield glowed green for an instant. "Hey, Icy," he said. "Hit me with your best shot."

"Prepare to become a rager-sicle," Icy said.

She fired a magic blast at the green ranger. The attack bounced off the Dragon Shield and back at Icy. She tried to dodge, but failed. She was hit by her own magic and was frozen solid. Jason rushed in and slashed her with his Power Sword, knocking her down, but breaking the ice. Jason noticed the other two Trix starting to get up.

"Guys, let's bring 'em together," Jason said.

Zack: "Power Ax!"

Kimberly: "Power Bow!"

Trini: "Power Daggers!"

Billy: "Power Lance!"

Jason: "Power Sword!"

The weapons combined together to form what looked like a crossbow with four gun barrels, with the Power Sword as the arrow.

"Mega Cannon!" the rangers said together. "Ready, aim, fire!"

They fired the weapon at the Trix, but they disappeared before the blast reached them.

"Oh, man," Jason said. "They got away."

"We'll get 'em next time, Jason," Tommy said.

While the rangers were fighting the Trix, the Winx Club were taking on Rita. Layla used her special power (called Morphix) to create a crystal that came out of the ground and closed around Rita's staff. This allowed Stella to blast Rita with a beam of light energy. Musa unleashed a sonic wave attack, shattering the crystal.

"Musa!" Layla fussed.

"Oops," Musa said. "Usually Stella's the one that does something stupid."

"I heard that," Stella said.

"Let me make up for that stupidness," Musa said.

She blasted Rita with a beam of red magic energy. Rita stumbled back. Flora made vines come out of the ground and grab Rita's staff before she could reclaim it.

"Bloom, Techna, now!" Flora said.

The two fairies flew at Rita full speed with one hand held out in a fist. Techna had green magic energy around her hand, and Bloom had fire around hers. They struck Rita so hard she went flying backward.

"Let's finish her, girls!" Bloom said. "Charmix…"

"…Convergence!" the Winx Club said together.

They each extended a hand and fired a beam of magic energy. The beams combined into one giant beam. The attack raced toward Rita, but she disappeared before it reached her.

"Ugh, she got away!" Stella said.

"So did the Trix," Jason said, as the rangers walked over.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," Layla said.

"You've got a point, Layla," Bloom said. "Let's go untie my adopted parents and just go from there."

The rangers unmorphed and the Winx untransformed. Then, they untied Bloom's adopted parents and, after a brief visit, left.

As soon as they got outside, Jason said, "We need to teleport to the Command Center and talk to Zordon. Icy said something during the fight. I think it's what they're after."

"Before we go," Techna said. "We have one order of business to attend to."

Her hand glowed with green magic energy, then she held it over her communicator."

"Replicate!" she said.

A small circle of green magic energy appeared in her other hand, then the energy solidified into another communicator.

"Here you go, Layla," Techna said, giving her the communicator. "First let me show you how it works.

After Techna showed Layla how to work her communicator, the rangers gave the Winx the coordinates for the Command Center.

"You're going to love it," Billy said to Techna.

The two teams teleported to the Command Center. As soon as they appeared the Winx Club (especially Techna) looked around with awe at the design (and tech) of the rangers headquarters.

"You're right, Billy," Techna said. "I do love it."

Just then Zordon's robot assistant, Alpha 5, walked up to them.

"Hello, rangers," Alpha said. "And the Winx Club. It's an honor to finally meet you in person."

"You're incredible," Techna said.

"Oh, uh, thank you, Techna," Alpha said.

"It is indeed an honor to meet you," Zordon said.

The Winx turned around and saw a floating head appear inside a glass tube.

"That's Zordon, our mentor," Billy explained. "Thanks to Rita, he's stuck inside a time warp, and that's the only way he can appear."

"Before we go further," Bloom said. "I want to know how you saw us when we arrived on Earth."

"Turn around," Zordon said. "Observe that white, crystal globe. It is called a Viewing Globe. We use it mainly to monitor Angel Grove for any monster attacks and to keep track of the rangers in battle."

"Incredible!" Techna said.

"Zordon," Jason said. "During the fight, I heard Icy say something about the Power Dragon. Do you know what she was talking about?"

"I'll tell you exactly what she was talking about," an unfamiliar voice said from behind them.

The rangers whipped around, ready to fight.

Author's note: Who just entered the Command Center? To find out, stay tuned for Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Legend Revealed

An older lady who looked like she was in her 70s walked up to the two teams. She was wearing a Victorian style dress, and eyeglasses.

"Who are you?" Jason demanded.

The Winx Club started laughing at the rangers' reaction.

"That's Ms. Faragonda," Bloom said, giggling. "The headmistress at Alfea, and our mentor."

"How'd you get in here?" Jason asked, still a little suspicious.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Ms. Faragonda held up a Power Coin!

"Unfortunately, I can't morph with it," she said. "But it's a perfect key so I can visit my old friend, Zordon."

"You know Zordon?" Stella asked, surprised.

"Ms. Faragonda and I have been friends for a long time," Zordon said.

Ms. Faragonda approached the rangers.

"I've heard so much about you five from the Winx Club and from Zordon, I feel as if I already know each of you."

Then she noticed Tommy.

"A new recruit, eh, Zordon?" she asked.

The rangers explained how Tommy had been under Rita's control and how Jason had saved him.

"It is good to see you again, Ms. Faragonda," Zordon said. "But I have a feeling that this is not a social call."

"I'm afraid you're right, old friend," Ms. Faragonda said. "I was searching for a book of legends in the library at Alfea, and noticed one was missing. The one with the Power Dragon legend. Fearing the worst, I came to warn Zordon. Turns out, my suspicion was confirmed. The Trix are indeed after the Power Dragon."

"So," Stella said. "WHAT IS THE POWER DRAGON?!!!!!!!"

Musa slapped herself in the forehead and shook her head at Stella's outburst.

"The Power Dragon," Ms. Faragonda calmly replied (despite Stella's loud question). "Is related to both teams here. Rangers, how much has Zordon told you about how Rita was sealed away?"

"Only that another team of rangers were responsible," Jason replied.

"What Zordon didn't tell you," Ms. Faragonda said. "Is that the rangers had assistance from a team of fairies from the Magical Dimension. One of the faries, like you, Bloom, had the power of the Dragon Flame. Both teams fought hard. But no matter how many times they defeated Rita, she would try again, becoming more and more powerful each time. In the end, the only way to stop Rita was to combine the Power Coins and the Dragon Flame together into an even more powerful power source, called the Power Dragon. And with its power, the two teams sealed away Rita."

"Then why don't we just form the Power Dragon again, stop the Trix, and seal away Rita again while we're at it."

"The reason I never told you the whole story," Zordon said. "Was because the Power Dragon was so powerful that it was agreed to never be used again, except in the most dire of circumstances. The only reason it was formed to begin with, was that Rita would've destroyed all the known world if she hadn't been stopped. Now that you know the whole story, rangers, you must promise me not to use the Power Dragon except I tell you to."

"We promise, Zordon," Jason said. "And we also promise to do whatever it takes to stop the Trix from getting it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I know I said earlier that Kimberly's bow fires laser bolts. I had only seen a few episodes of** **Mighty Morphin, and I thought they were lasers because they looked like lasers when she fired them. Since I now know that they were actual arrows, I will refer to them as such.**

Chapter 6

Battle of the Youth Center

The next day, the Power Rangers and the Winx Club were again hanging out at the Youth Center.

"So the Dragon Flame is basically a magical energy source that looks like a dragon made of fire?" Billy asked. "And this makes you one of the most powerful faries ever?"

"It's a lot more complicated than that, but that's the basic idea," Bloom said.

"It's actually why the Trix were fighting us last year," Flora said. "They thought it was in Stella's ring for a while. It was a long time before they figured out that the Dragon Flame was actually inside Bloom."

"And the Trix need it and the Power Coins to get the Power Dragon," Jason said. "And we need to do whatever it takes to stop them."

"And on that cheery note," Stella said. "I need another orange smoothie."

"I'll get it for you," Jason said.

"Thanks," Stella said.

"Oh, could you get me another strawberry?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure," Jason replied. "Anyone else need another smoothie?"

The others shook their heads and Jason went to the juice bar to order. Just as he finished ordering, the Youth Center phone rang. Jason waited patiently while Ernie (the Youth Center owner) answered the phone, had a brief conversation, then made the smoothies and brought them to Jason.

"Jason," Ernie said. "The guy that usually makes my supply runs just called in sick. I'm going to have to make the four-hour drive myself. I hate to ask, but could you watch the place for a couple of hours then lock up?"

"Sure, no problem," Jason replied.

"Thanks," Ernie said, pulling a key out of his pocket. "Just put the key in the glove compartment of the Youth Center bus after you lock up."

"No problem, Ernie," Jason said. He took the key and put it in his pocket, then took the smoothies over to his friends, and explained what Ernie asked him to do.

"I think we should stay here with Jason," Layla said.

"Good idea," Tommy said. "Until this Power Dragon thing blows over, there's safety in numbers."

Ernie showed Jason how to work behind the counter, then left. Some of the rangers and Winx helped Jason behind the counter while the others just hung out until closing time.

After everyone else left the two teams were cleaning up when they heard the front door open. They all followed Jason to see who it was.

"Sorry, we're closed," Jason said as they rounded the corner to the front door. They were shocked to see Goldar and an army of Putties!

I'm only interested in seven things," Goldar said. "The Power Coins and the Dragon Flame. As much as I would love to kill you, my Empress said if you hand them over peacefully, you can live."

"No chance of that ever happening, Goldar!" Jason said. "It's morphin time!"

Tommy: "Dragonzord!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger!"

Jason: "Tyranosaurus!"

Bloom: "Magic Winx, Charmix!"

"Alright, Jason said. "Blood and I will handle Goldar, the rest of you keep those Putties off our back."

Rangers: "Right!"

Musa: "No problemo!"

Stella: "We'll knock these guys out of the park! Well, at least out of the Youth Center."

Flora: "Count on us!"

Techna: "We'll do our part!"

"Layla: "How tough are these things?"

"Piece of cake," Zack said. He ran into the middle of the Putties swinging his Power Ax.

"Will Rita ever make these guys harder?" Musa said as she took down several Putties with a red magic beam.

"Give her thirty years or one year, I don't think she'll ever make these guys tougher," Zack said. He kicked one Putty away then brought his ax down on another.

Layla formed a crystal spear out of Morphix, then used it to charge through Putties, shattering them.

Kimberly jumped up on a table. "Hey, Techna," she said. "How about giving the archer some cover."

"On my way," Techna replied. She used magic to blast her way through the Putties. When Techna reached her, Kimberly shot arrows at the Putties, while Techna blasted any that tried to get to Kimberly.

"Mind if I add a few arrows of own?" Stella asked.

"Be my guest," Kimberly replied.

Stella formed dozens of arroarrows out of light energy then sent them raining down on the Putties.

"Hey Flora, how about some baseball?" Billy said.

"Batter up!" Flora replied.

Vines grew up out of the ground, grabbed several Putties, and threw them toward Billy. He hit each one with his Power Lance, shattering each of them.

Trini and Tommy were darting in and out among the Putties, shattering them with their daggers.

Meanwhile, Jason and Bloom were about to face off against Goldar.

"Any advice about this guy?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, watch out for his sword, it can really ruin your day," Jason said.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Bloom said sarcastically. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I will destroy you meddlesome rangers, and you fairies," Goldar said. "Then I will deliver the items to my queen the items she desires."

"As I said before, Goldar," Jason said. "No chance of that ever happening."

Goldar swung his sword (the hilt was gold with a ruby in the center, and the blade was silver) at Bloom, but Jason blocked the attack with his Power Sword. As they locked blades, Bloom took the opportunity to shoot Goldar with a fireball from behind. Goldar roared in pain and turned around to face the fairy, but Jason slashed his back with the Power Sword. Goldar now turned to face Jason, who kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. Jason then drew his Blade Blaster and shot Goldar, sending him flying backward into the wall. He hit the wall with so much force, that he left an imprint.

"Rangers, let's bring 'em together," Jason said.

Kimberly: "Power Bow!"

Trini: "Power Daggers!"

Billy: "Power Lance!"

Zack: "Power Ax!"

Jason: "Power Sword!"

Rangers: "Mega Cannon! Ready! Aim! Fire!"

The laser beam bullseyed Goldar.

"Winx," Bloom said. "Let's finish off these Putties! Charmix..."

Winx Club: "...Convergence!"

The attack shattered the remaining Putties.

"You haven't heard the last of me," Goldar said. "I'll be back. Oh, my _aching_ back." Then he disappeared.

"What happened to his back?" Layla asked.

"First," Bloom said. "I roasted his back. Then, Jason slashed it. Then, his back was slammed against the wall when Jason shot him."

"Sounds painful," Stella said.

"Hopefully, painful enough to keep him away for awhile," Tommy said.

"Oh, no!" Trini said suddenly. "Look at the Youth Center! We completely trashed the place during our fight!"

"There's no way we can clean this place up by morning!" Kimberly said. "And we definitely can't repair the impression Goldar left in the wall when Jason shot him."

"No problem!" Techna said. She snapped her fingers and said, "Repaira!"

The Youth Center was instantly cleaned and repaired!

"Impressive," Billy said. "Why didn't you do that last year when we destroyed the library during our fight with Bookworm?"

"Firstly, we didn't know the spell back then," Techna said. "Secondly, it would take more energy to repair a large building like a library than it would a smaller building like the Youth Center."

"I was just thinking," Stella said. "Since we changed the future, when we came back to the present and defeated Rita _before_ she took over the Magical Dimension, that means that our fight in the library never happened."

Everybody laughed at her humorous observation, then Jason locked up and put the key in the bus.

"See you in the park tomorrow," Layla said as the two teams parted ways.

The rangers went to their respective homes, and the Winx went to Bloom's adopted parents' house, where they were staying while on Earth.

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to write, haven't had much time to work on it lately. Let me know what you think so far, and stay tuned for Chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Someone mentioned in the comments that I should have the Winx Club meet Bulk and Skull. So, they will make an appearance in this chapter.**

Chapter 7

A Nice, Relaxing, Fight in the park

The next day, the Power Rangers and the Winx Club were sitting at a row of picnic tables in Angel Grove Park, having a picnic. They were just getting settled when Bulk and Skull, a couple of local bullies who were dumb as a box of rocks, came up to them.

"Well, well, well," Bulk said to the rangers. "If it isn't our favorite losers having a nice picnic in the park with their pretty friends. How about introducing us?"

"How about you leave us alone?" Kimberly said.

"And who's gonna make us?" Skull asked.

No one noticed Flora making a cactus grow behind the two bullies.

"I"m tempted to make you," Musa said.

Bulk walked up to Stella, grabbed her sandwich and tossed it behind him.

"Why don't you come with me?" Bulk said. "Instead of eating sandwiches, maybe we could eat gormet food at my place."

"Gross!" Stella said. "I wouldn't go anywhere with you if you gave me five diamonds, and that's saying alot, coming from me."

"Would you guys please, just leave us alone?" Zack said.

Bulk was just about to say something, when he and Skull suddenly stiffened. Flora had finished growing the cactus, and it was now sticking in Bulk and Skull's tails. They screamed and ran off holding their tails.

"I hope they learn their lesson," Layla said.

"Those two never learn," Kimberly said.

"I'm glad it's summer vacation," Jason said. "There's no way we could deal with this Power Dragon thing during the school year."

"Speaking of that," Billy said. "One thing we never thought of is, why would Rita help the Trix?"

"They're probably using her somehow," Musa said. "But what could they promise her?"

"The Dragon Flame!" Zack said. "They probably told Rita that she could have the Dragon Flame of she helped them."

"You're probably right," Trini said. "Rita wouldn't pass up the chance of that much power."

"And of course the Trix would betray her as soon as they got the Power Dragon," Stella said.

"And there's no way we're letting that happen," Bloom said.

"Hey, is there enough food for us?" someone said.

The two teams saw five boys heading their way. The Winx Club got up and ran to meet them.

"I guess they know 'em," Zack said, laughing."

"These our boyfriends from the Red Fountain school," Bloom said, walking beside a boy with blond hair. "This is my boyfriend, Prince Sky of the planet Eraklyon."

"Hey," Sky said to the rangers. "Bloom's told me alot about you."

"And she told us alot about _you_ ," Jason said, shaking Sky's hand.

Musa was walking beside a boy with red hair.

"This is _my_ boyfriend, Riven," she said.

"Hmph," Riven muttered.

"Don't mind him," a brown haired boy walking beside Stella said. "We're thinking of having him audition for the part of Oscar the Grouch. Hi, I'm Brandon, Sky's squire and bodyguard and Stella's boyfriend."

"Hi, everybody," a brownish-red haired boy walking beside Techna said. "I'm Timmy, Techna's boyfriend."

"And this is my boyfriend, Helia," Flora said, gestering to the black-haired boy walking beside her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bloom asked.

"Turns out, Miss Faragonda is an old friend of the rangers' mentor. I think his name is Zordon," Sky said.

"We found that out, already," Stella said.

"But did you also know that Headmaster Salidan is also an old friend of Zordon?" Brandon asked.

"That, we didn't know," Layla said.

"Who's Headmaster Salidan?" Jason asked.

"He's the head of our school, Red Fountain," Helia said.

"Anyway," Sky said. "Miss Faragonda explained your problem to Headmaster Salidan and asked for some specialists to help." Addressing the rangers, he said. "That's what they call people with our skill set. Anyway, since we know the Winx Club best and have worked well with them in the past, Headmaster Salidan asked us to help."

"Since we had nothing better to do, we said yes," Riven said.

"Now Riven," Musa said. "You know very well you know very well you were looking forward to seeing me."

"Yeah, I was," Riven admitted, blushing.

The specialists and the Winx started laughing.

"Good job, Musa," Brandon said. "It's hard to get Riven the Grouch to blush."

"Lay off, everybody," Riven said, returning to his normal grouchiness.

"As I said earlier," Sky said. "Is there enough food for us?"

"Sure, come on," Billy said.

They enjoyed the picnic together and the rangers caught the specialists up on everything that had happened to them over the past year, including the Power Dragon incident so far.

"So, you think the Trix probably promised Rita the Dragon Flame?" Sky said as they were cleaning up.

"Seems logical," Billy said. "She is overly ambitious of ultimate authority."

When everyone but Trini looked confused, Techna said, "She's power hungry."

"Hey, you took my translator job," Trini said, laughing.

"Oh, by the way," Techna said. "How'd you boys find us?"

"With this," Timmy said, holding up an electronic device. "Every magical being has their own unique magical aura. So I set this new magic tracking device I got to Techna's magical aura."

"Cool!" Techna and Billy said at the same time.

"Oh great," Zack whispered to Stella. "With Timmy, we now have _three_ tech geeks."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Stella whispered back.

Just then, they heard a whirring sound. The three teams turned around and saw a robot in a maid's outfit carrying a huge vacuum cleaner.

"I haven't been to Earth much," Helia said. "But something tells me that's not normal."

"Probably one of Rita's monsters," Jason said. He then faced the robot and said, "Who are you and what are you doing here!?"

"I am Robo Maid," the robot responded. "I will capture you rangers and Bloom, and destroy the others."

"No way!" Jason said. "It's morphin time!"

Tommy: "Dragonzord!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger!"

Jason: "Tyranosaurus!"

Bloom: "Magic Winx, Charmix!"

Sky: "Let's get her!"

Each of the Specialists drew a weapon. Sky, Brandon and Riven each drew a laser sword called a Phantoblade. Sky's blade was a longsword and was blue. Brandon's sword was a broadsword and was green. Riven's Phantoblade was a wide scimitar and was purple. Timmy drew a laser gun. Helia put on a glove that a yellow laser whip came out of.

"Winx Club, Specialists, hold off Robo Maid," Jason said. "We'll get the civilians out of the park."

Bloom and Sky nodded their consent with the plan and the rangers left.

"Let's chop her up," Riven said.

"I think not, boy," Robo Maid said. She flipped a switch on her back and the vacuum activated. It sucked up Riven's sword, along with a tree and some grass before she switched it off.

"I would never hire her as a maid," Stella said. "She is way too overzealous."

"Shut up!" both teams said.

"Suck _this_ up," Layla said. She threw two Morphix balls at the monster.

"Gladly," Robo Maid said. She turned her vacuum on and sucked up the Morphix balls.

"She can even suck up Morphix?!" Layla said in astonishment.

"My vacuum can suck up anything irritating," Robo Maid said. "Watch." She turned her vacuum on again and sucked up Sky!

"Skyyyy!" Bloom cried out.

"Winx Club," Zordon said over their communicators. "You must destroy the power pack on Robo Maid's back to disable her vacuum."

"Got it, Zordon," Bloom said. "Thanks."

"How does he know we're fighting?" Timmy asked.

"He has this awesome piece of technology called a-" Techna began.

"No time for that now, Techna," Bloom said. "Helia, you'll have to sacrifice your glove."

"What?!" he said.

"You'll get it back," Bloom said. "Maybe."

"Man, you're such a comfort," Helia said sarcastically.

"Timmy, we need you to-" Bloom started to say.

"Way ahead of you," Timmy said.

"Hey, Slomo Maid," Helia said. "Bet you can't take my glove."

"We'll see about that," Robo Maid said. She sucked up Helia's glove with her vacuum. She was so intent on what she was doing, that she didn't notice Timmy. He was standing off to the side of the two teams and when Robo Maid started sucking up Helia's glove he snuck around behind her. Timmy took aim and fired his gun. His shot destroyed Robo Maid's power pack.

"Noooo!" she screamed. "You disabled my vacuum.

"Now it's time to disable _you_ ," Bloom said. "Let's take her down!"

Brandon slashed Robo Maid with his Phantoblade. She howled in pain. Techna and Stella both blasted her with a magic energy beam. She stumbled backward. Musa blasted her with sonic waves. Robo Maid covered her audio receptors (ears) and Bloom took the opportunity to blast her with a beam of fire. Then, Flora wrapped Robo Maid's arms up with vines. While she struggled to get free, Layla trapped her in a Morphix crystal formation.

"Now," Bloom said. "Charmix..."

Winx Club: "...Convergence!"

The attack struck Robo Maid and she exploded. Everything she had sucked up was released, including Sky. Bloom ran to him, crying for joy. Just then, the rangers returned.

"Hey," Zack said, laughing. "We told you to hold Robo Maid off, not destroy her."

"Sky told you we work well together," Brandon said.

Up on her moon base, Rita said, "I'm not done yet." She threw her staff down to Earth. "Magic wand, make my monster grow!"

Energy came from her staff and engulfed the remains of Robo Maid. She reformed and grew giant.

"Any ideas?" Sky asked.

"You better believe it," Jason said. "We need Dinozord power now!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl Dinozord power!"

Billy: "Triceratops Dinozord power!"

Zack: "Mastodon Dinozord power!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger Dinozord power!"

Jason "Tyranosaurus Rex Dinozord power!"

Tommy: Plays flute to summon Dragonzord.

Bloom: "We need Charmixzord power!"

Layla: "Tides Charmixzord power!"

Flora: "Nature Charmixzord power!"

Musa: "Music Charmixzord power!"

Techna: "Technology Charmixzord power!"

Stella: "Light Charmixzord power!"

Bloom: "Dragon Flame Charmixzord power!"

"Awesome!" Timmy said when he saw the zords.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Techna said.

The two teams entered their zords (Tommy stood on the Dragonzord's shoulder because it didn't have a cockpit) and formed their megazords. The Dino Megazord looked like a giant humanoid robot. The Dragonzord looked like a dragon with two legs.

"Your zords don't scare me," Robo Maid said.

"Look out!" Bloom said. "Her vacuum's working again."

But it was too late. Robo Maid turned her vacuum on and sucked up the Dragonzord. Thankfully, Tommy managed to jump into the Dino Megazord's cockpit before he was sucked up too.

"Welcome aboard," Jason said.

"Thanks," Tommy said. "Man, this lady's tough."

"Power Rangers, Winx Club," Zordon said over their communicators. "Combine your two megazords to form the Dino Charmix Megazord."

"You heard him, Winx," Jason said.

"We sure did," Bloom said. "Let's do it!"

The two megazords combined together to form a giant humanoid robot with dragon wings and a t-rex head hood.

"All right," Jason said. "Let's see what this thing can do."

"Reconfiguring your zords won't do any good," Robo Maid said. "Your day's going to suck."

She turned her vacuum on, but the megazord walked forward under its own power.

"All right," Billy said. "The combined weight of two megazords is too heavy for her vacuum to handle!"

"Not to mention twelve teenagers," Stella said, glancing around the cramped cockpit. "You'd think Zordon would've made this cockpit bigger, and maybe added a mirror."

"Maybe you'd like it better out there with a giant Robo Maid," Musa said.

"You know what?" Stella said. "I just realized how roomy this cockpit is. And who ever heard of a mirror in a megazord? That's just ridiculous."

"Shut up, Stella," both teams said at the same time.

"Let's get that monster!" Zack said.

The megazord punched Robo Maid, and she stumbled back. Then it kicked her and she stumbled back even further.

"Let's finish this!" Jason said. "Summon Power Sword!"

The giant sword descended down from the sky and landed in megazord's hand.

"Look, Winx," Bloom said. "We still have our magic panels. Charge Convergence Cannon!"

Then both teams said at the same time, "Power Sword, Convergence final strike!"

The megazord slashed Robo Maid at exact same moment as the Convergence Cannon beam. She screamed, then exploded

"I can't believe it," Rita screamed from her base. "No matter what I try, I can't get the Dragon Flame _or_ the Power Coins. I got a headache!"

"Your monster was weak to begin with," Icy said.

"I suppose you could do better?" Rita said.

"I think we could," Icy answered coolly.

"Fine," Rita said. "I'll let you make a monster, and we'll see how bad it fails."

"Finster," Icy said. "Make us _three_ monsters."

 **Author's note: Uh-oh. Looks like the Trix are up to no good, as usual. Stay tuned for Chapter 8 to find out what their monsters are. I wasn't going to include the Specialists until my next story, but I thought I'd put them in this one. Let me know what you think so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Three Knights

The next day, the Power Rangers and the Winx Club were showing the Specialists the Youth Center.

"Nice place," Sky said. "So this is where you rangers hang out, huh?"

"When were not in school or fighting monsters and Putties," Zack said.

"Great place for Tommy and I to practice our martial arts," Jason said.

"I sometimes practice my gymnastics here," Kimberly said.

"Sometimes," we just sit at the juice bar and talk," Trini said.

"Hey, Techna, thanks for using magic to make us communicators," Timmy said.

"No problem," Techna replied. "You'll need them to teleport to the Command Center."

"Speaking of that," Sky said. "I've been wondering. How can we get into the Command Center without Power Coins. Didn't you say that even Miss Faragonda needed one?"

"We and the rangers have Power Coins," Stella said. "So you'll be fine, as long as you're with us."

"We still need to ask Zordon to give them Power Coin keys," Tommy said. "That way they can get to the Command Center if we're separated."

Just then, their communicators beeped. The three teams quietly slipped out the back door of the Youth Center.

"We read you, Zordon," Jason said.

"Teleport to the Command Center immediately," Zordon said.

"On our way," Jason said.

The three teams teleported to the Command Center.

"What's up, Zordon?" Kimberly asked.

"Behold the Viewing Globe," Zordon said.

The teens turned around and looked at the Viewing Globe.

"What a fascinating piece of technology," Timmy said, referring to the Viewing Globe.

What they saw in the Viewing Globe was what looked like three knights. But when one of their visors raised a bit, it was empty! They were, in fact, living suits of armor!

"These are not Rita's monsters," Zordon said. "But I can tell that they are very powerful and must be stopped."

"We're on it, Zordon," Jason said.

"Before you go," Zordon said. A Power Coin appeared in front of each of the Specialists. "Specialists, take these Power Coins. They will add extra power to your weapons and grant you armor.

"Thank you, Zordon," Sky said.

Jason: "It's morphin time!"

Tommy: "Dragonzord!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger!"

Jason: "Tyranosaurus!"

Bloom: Magic Winx, Charmix!"

Sky: "Specialists, power up!"

The Specialists attached their Power Coins to their weapons. Their weapons glowed for a second and then the Specialists were wearing their new armor. Timmy's armor was gray, Helia's armor was yellow, Riven's armor was purple, Brandon's armor was green, and Sky's armor was sky blue. Each Specialist also wore a Power Rangers style helmet.

The three teams teleported outside Angel Grove, where the three monsters were.

"Ah, the Power Rangers and Winx Club," The blue suit of armor with a snowflake symbol said. He looked at the Specialists. "Are there eleven rangers now?"

"What you're looking at are Specialists in shining armor," Riven said. "And who are you three punks?"

"We are the Three Knights," the monster said. "I am Ice Knight."

"And I am Dark Knight," the purple suit of armor with a black hole symbol said.

"I think we have the Earth hero, Batman here," Sky said. "Bloom told me about him."

"I am no hero," Dark Knight said. "I serve the cause of evil."

A female voice came from the pink suit of armor with a lightning bolt symbol. "I am Storm Knight," she said.

"Zordon said that your not Rita's monsters," Kimberly said. "Who do you work for?"

"The Trix had Finster create us," Dark Knight said. "And when we finsh you, the Trix will have the Power Dragon."

"But we will give you a sporting chance," Ice Knight said. "I challenge you, Red Ranger, to one on one combat."

"And I challenge you, Bloom," Dark Knight said.

"Which one of you Specialists is Sky?" Storm Knight asked.

"I am Sky," Sky said, stepping forward. "What of it?"

"I challenge _you_ ," Storm Knight said.

"We fight as a team," Jason said.

"So we're not accepting your challenge," Bloom said.

"But we're still gonna kick your butts," Sky said.

"You have no choice," Ice Knight said.

Clear enclosures with ceilings went down around each pair of combatants.

"No way!" Zack said.

"No fair!" Musa said. "I want a crack at 'em."

Timmy shot one of the enclosures with his gun. The laser bolt just bounced back off the wall.

"Whoa!" Timmy said, just barely dodging the bolt. "There's no way in!"

"I've got an idea!" Tommy said.

He played his flute and summoned the Dragonzord. The zord hit the enclosure with its drill tail, but to no avail. Then it fired lasers from its eyes, but the enclosure still stood. Then it fired missiles from its fingers, but the enclosure didn't even have a mark on it.

"No way!" Trini said, shocked. "Even the Dragonzord has no effect!"

"As I said," Ice Knight said. "You have no choice."

"So be it," Jason said. "Power Sword!"

Ice Knight drew a sword from a scabbord at his side. He charged Jason and tried to slash him, but Jason ducked under the blade and tried to sweep Ice Knight's legs out from under him. The monster jumped back and avoided the attack. He slashed at Jason again, but he blocked the monster's blade with the Power Sword.

Meanwhile Bloom was fighting Dark Knight. Dark Knight drew a flail that had been strapped to his back.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Bloom said.

Dark Knight swung his flail at Bloom, but she flew out of the way of the deadly weapon. Bloom shot a stream of fire at the monster, but he easily dodged the attack. Bloom flew at the monster at top speed and grabbed the flail's chain. Dark Knight hit Bloom with his arm, sending her flying (not under her own power) backward. She slammed into the wall, but quickly recovered.

Meanwhile, Sky was fighting Storm Knight.

"I don't hit ladies," Sky said. "That means I can hit you all I want."

Storm Knight drew a two-sided battle-ax. She tried to bring the blade down on Sky's head, but he dived out of the way, managing to get a slash in on her in the process. Sky tried to slash her again, but the monster blocked the attack with the flat part of her ax.

Meanwhile, Jason was still battling Ice Knight. Jason and Ice Knight locked blades,and Ice Knight kicked Jason in the stomach. As he doubled over, trying to catch his breath, Ice Knight slashed him sending him sprawling to the ground.

Bloom wasn't doing much better against Dark Knight. Bloom dodged several attacks from Dark Knight's flail, but eventually, it hit Bloom, knocking her to the ground. Dark Knight then sent Bloom flying (again, not under her own power) to the other side of the enclosure with one kick.

Sky was also doing poorly against Storm Knight. Storm Knight hit Sky with her ax, sending him flying to the other side of the enclosure. Sky got back up, but Storm Knight charged him and hit him with her ax again.

Back at the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon were watching the battles via the Viewing Globe.

"Aye, aye, aye," Alpha said. "Those Knights are beating them badly."

"Alpha, scan the monsters for any weaknesses," Zordon said.

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha said. "I've found one!"

"Good job, Alpha," Zordon said. "Jason, Bloom, Sky, you must somehow get the Three Kinghts' visors up then attack where the face would be."

"Got it," Jason, Bloom, and Sky said at the same time.

Jason charged Ice Knight. He ducked under Ice Knight's swinging blade and acted like he was trying to sweep the monster's legs out from under him. But, when Ice Knight stepped back to dodge the supposed attack, Jason drew his Blade Blaster and shot Ice Knight's visor off. Then, Jason jumped at the monster and, before Ice Knight could react, stabbed the now exposed weak spot with his Power Sword. Ice Knight fell down and the enclosure disappeared.

Bloom kept a steady stream of fire aimed at Dark Knight's visor.

"This'll take forever like this," Bloom said. "Unless... Maximum heat!"

Her fire grew super hot and melted Dark Knight's visor. With his visor gone, the fire reached his weak spot, he fell down and then that enclosure disappeared.

Sky was busy fighting Storm Knight.

"Hey, hit me with your best chop," Sky said.

"Gladly," Storm Knight said.

She raised her ax high above her head and tried to bring the blade down on Sky. But he dived out of the way and the ax stuck in the ground. Before Storm Knight could pull it free, Sky kicked her visor open, and stabbed her weak spot. Storm Knight fell down and the final enclosure disappeared.

"Let's put 'em together!" Jason said.

Kimberly: "Power Bow!"

Trini: "Power Daggers!"

Zack: "Power Ax!"

Billy: "Power Lance!"

"Jason, load the Power Sword," Billy said.

"I got a better idea," Jason said. "Tommy, load the Dragon Dagger."

"You got it," Tommy replied.

Power Rangers: "Mega Cannon, Dragon Shot! Ready! Aim! Fire!"

This time, the laser bolt was wreathed in flame. The attack hit all Three Knights and destroyed them.

Unnoticed to everyone, the Trix had been watching the battle from afar. When they saw that their monsters were destroyed, they decided to act.

"Enlargejus!" Their spell reached the monsters' remains and they reformed and grew giant.

Jason: "We need Dinozord power now!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl Dinozord power!"

Zack: "Mastodon Dinozord power!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger Dinozord power!"

Billy: "Triceratops Dinozord power!"

Jason: "Tyranosaurus Rex Dinozord power!"

Tommy: Plays flute to summon the Dragonzord.

Bloom: "We need Charmixzord power!"

Techna: "Technology Charmixzord power!"

Musa: "Music Charmixzord power!"

Stella: "Light Charmixzord power!"

Flora: "Nature Charmixzord power!"

Layla: "Tides Charmixzord power!"

Bloom: "Dragon Flame Charmixzord power!"

The Power Rangers formed the Dino Megazord and the Winx Club formed the Charmix Megazord.

"We beat them once," Jason said. "We can do it again."

"No problem!" Bloom said.

"Let's kick their butts!" Tommy said.

The Dragonzord attacked Storm Knight. The Dragonzord tried hitting the monster with its drill tail, but she dodged the attack. Then, she took a swing at the Dragonzord with her ax, but the zord ducked out of the way in time.

"Careful, guys," Tommy said. "They have their weapons back."

"Great," Bloom said sarcastically, as the Charmix Megazord engaged Dark Knight. "Like I haven't already had enough problems with that flail."

The Charmix Megazord charged Dark Knight but he doged and tried to hit the megazord with his flail. The megazord ducked just as the spiked ball whizzed over it. Then, Dark Knight tried to lasso the megazord's feet with the flail's chain, but the megazord flew straight up to avoid that attack as well.

The Dino Megazord was locked in combat with Ice Knight. Ice Knight drew his sword and prepared to slash at the megazord, but the rangers summoned the Power Sword and parried the attack. Then the two combatants locked swords.

The Dragonzord was taking a beating from Storm Knight. She slashed the zord three times in quick succession and it fell down. She tried to bring her ax down on it, but the Dragonzord barely rolled out of the way.

"The Dragonzord can't take much more of this," Tommy said.

"Neither can the Charmix Megazord," Bloom said.

Dark Knight had managed to lasso the Charmix Megazord's legs and trip it. Then, as it was lying on the ground, he slammed the ball of the flail into its chest.

The Dino Megazord had been forced to one knee via a sword lock with Ice Knight. Ice Knight kicked the Dino Megazord away, but it quickly got to its feet. Before the Power Rangers could react, Ice Knight slashed the megazord three times.

The Power Rangers and Winx Club managed to get away and regroup.

"These guys are even tougher than before," Bloom said.

"Tommy, Winx Club," Zordon said over their communicators. "Combine the Dragonzord and the Charmix Megazord together to form the Dragon Charmix Megazord."

"Let's do it!" Bloom said.

The megazord now had the same dragon hood as the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode. The Dragonzord's hands attached to the Charmix Megazord's shoulders as missile launchers and the Charmix Megazord's right hand was replaced with the drill from the Dragonzord's tail.

"All right, girls," Tommy said as he joined the Winx Club in the megazord cockpit. "Let's get 'em!"

"With pleasure," Bloom said.

"These guys are in for a world of hurt," Musa said.

"Let's see what this baby can do," Techna said.

"Pathetic," Ice Knight said. "Your new megazord doesn't scare us," Ice Knight said.

The Three Knights hit the megazord with all three of their weapons at once, but they just bounced off the megazord.

"Now it does," Ice Knight said in a squeaky voice.

"Fire missiles!" Flora said.

The shoulder missile launchers fired a barrage of missiles at the Three Knights.

"Take this!" Layla said.

The eyes on the dragon hood fired lasers which hit the Knights at the same time as the missiles.

"And now for the finishing touch," Stella said.

The Winx Club put their hands on the magic pads. The drill was encased in magic energy and started to spin.

Tommy and the Winx Club said together, "Charmix Drill, final strike!"

The drill hit all Three Knights at once. They fell down and exploded.

Meanwhile, the Trix had returned to Rita's base, and Rita was furious.

"I knew you couldn't do better," Rita said. "I've got a headache!"

"We never anticipated that new megazord," Icy said.

"I've got a plan that even you will like, Trix," Rita said. "Finster, make me an army of monsters and Putties. The Dragon Flame will be mine!"

"Actually, the Power Dragon will be ours," Icy said quietly to her sisters.

"Someone bring me an aspirin," Rita said.

 **Author's** **note: An army? Uh-oh! What does Rita have in mind for our heroes? Stay tuned for Chapter 9 to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Attack

The next day, the Power Rangers, Winx Club, and Specialists were hanging out at the Youth Center. Jason and Tommy were sparring. Sky and Brandon were also sparring, but with wooden practice swords. Riven was working out with a punching bag. Zack was practicing his fighting moves, and Kimberly was practicing her gymnastics.The others were just hanging out.

"Those Knights were tough," Trini said.

"Yeah," Helia said. "Until you formed that other megazord, I thought you guys were toast."

"Well, at least things can't get any worse," Timmy said.

Just then, their communicators beeped and they went to the entrance, where no one was.

"We read you, Zordon," Jason said.

"Everyone, teleport to the Command Center immediately," Zordon said. "It's urgent!"

"On our way," Bloom said.

The three teams teleported to the Command Center.

"What's wrong, Zordon," Sky asked.

"Behold the Viewing Globe," Zordon said.

They saw Rita, the Trix, and Goldar with an army of monsters and Putties behind them.

"Power Rangers, Winx Club," Rita said. "I know you can somehow see and hear me. Meet me at Angel Grove Park within an hour, or I'll order my army to attack the city."

"Why did I have to say 'things can't get any worse,'" Timmy said.

"Jason, this is obviously a trap," Riven said.

"I know," Jason said. "But we have no choice. This will be extremely dangerous and Rita only wants us and the Winx Club. So, Specialists, if you want to back out, we won't think any less of you for doing so."

"We're with you to the end," Sky said. The other Specialists nodded in agreement.

"All right, then," Jason said. "It's morphin time!"

Tommy: "Dragonzord!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

Jason: "Tyranosaurus!"

Bloom: "Magic Winx, Charmix!"

Sky: "Specialists, power up!"

The three teams teleported to Angel Grove Park.

"So, you came after all," Rita said. "Army, destroy all but the fairy wearing blue! Capture her."

The army charged forward as did the heroes.

Jason summoned the Power Sword and started slashing enemies left and right.

"Man, Finster's been working overtime," Jason said.

"No kidding," Sky said. He used his Phantoblade to destroy five Putties with one slash.

"And it's really made me upset," Bloom added. She used a huge fireball to take out a group of enemies that were running towards her.

"Man, my Power Bow's getting a workout," Kimberly said. She was standing on top of a small hill shooting the enemies below.

"Let me give you a hand," Flora said. She flew above Kimberly and started taking out enemies with a magic energy beam.

"Kimberly, Flora, I'll stop these guys from getting to you," Helia said. He stood at the base of the hill and used his laser whip to take down any enemies that tried to get up the hill.

"Take this!" Techna said. She trapped several enemies in a net of digital energy, then blasted them with a beam of magic energy.

"Techna, duck!" Timmy said. Techna ducked down and Timmy used his laser gun to shoot several enemies behind her.

"Timmy, you duck," Billy said. Timmy nodded and did so, then Billy used his Blade Blaster to shoot several enemies behind Timmy.

"Just like a shooting gallery," Timmy said.

"I prefer a smashing gallery," Zack said. He brought his ax down on on three Putties at once.

"I'd rather just give 'em an ear full," Musa said. She unleashed a sonic wave attack on the enemies. The Putties affected by the attack shattered. The monsters covered their ears and Riven took the opportunity to slash them.

Trini, Stella and Brandon were using a similar method. Stella blinded the enemies with a bright flash of light, then Trini and Brandon slashed them.

"Layla, mind giving a Power Ranger a hand?" Tommy said. He was completely surrounded by monsters and Putties. Layla trapped the enemies in Morphix, then Tommy slashed them with his Dragon Dagger.

"We make a good team," Layla said.

Rita saw that her army was losing, but she wasn't beat yet.

"Finster, send the rest," she said.

Even more monsters and Putties than before appeared.

Jason and Sky were attacked by a monster that had swords for hands. He locked blades with the two boys and forced them on one knee. Bloom tried to get to them, but an ice monster froze her from behind. The sword monster broke through both Jason's and Sky's defense and slashed the two boys.

Helia was swarmed by several enemies, and they made it up the hill to Kimberly and Flora. Kimberly was knocked off the hill from behind by several Putties. Flora tried to fly up to get away, but a monster with wings flew up, grabbed the fairy and threw her to the ground below.

Timmy shot at a monster but it held up a shield. The laser bounced off the shield and back at Timmy, hitting him.

"Timmy!" Techna shouted as she saw her boyfriend go down.

"I'll get to him," Billy said. "Power Lance!"

He started slashing Putties left and right. But a robot monster pushed the ranger down from behind. The impact sent Billy's lance flying out of his hand. One of the monster's arms extended, grabbed the weapon and stabbed Billy with his own weapon.

"Looks like I'll have to save both of them," Techna said.

She flew toward the two boys, but the same monster that took down Flora grabbed Techna with its talons it had for feet. Then, instead of throwing her, it drove her into the ground.

Stella tried to blind another monster, but it held up a mirror and Stella was blinded by her own attack. The wing/talon monster then knocked her to the ground.

"Stella, no!" Brandon said.

Before he could move, the sword hand monster stabbed him from behind.

A monster that looked like a wrestler picked up Trini from behind and slammed her into the ground.

Zack tried to bring his ax blade down on a monster that had wrecking balls for hands. The monster blocked the attack with its hands and kicked Zack backward. Before Zack could recover, Putties grabbed him from behind so he couldn't move. Then the monster hit Zack in the head with its hands and the Power Ranger crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Riven attacked the sword-hands monster but it blocked his attacks. When Riven locked blades with the sword-hands monster, the wrestler monster picked up Riven from behind and threw him into a tree.

A monster that looked like a griffin flew to where Musa was hovering and hit her with his tail. Musa was dazed for a second. When she recovered, she unleashed a sonic attack on the monster. But the monster unleashed a piercing shriek that cancelled out Musa's attack. Then, it grabbed Musa in its talons and threw her to the ground below.

Layla was trapping enemies with Morphix and Tommy was taking them out. Layla trapped a fire monster, but it broke out of the Morphix and hit Layla with a fireball.

"Layla!" Tommy said. "Oh, man. Where's a fire extinguisher when you need one? Let's try this!"

He played his flute and the Dragon Shield glowed for an instant. The fire monster shot a fireball at Tommy. The fireball bounced off the Dragon Shield and back at the monster, who just absorbed the fire. The monster then hurled a huge fireball which struck Tommy and sent him sprawling to the ground.

By now, all the heroes were lying on the ground, battered and defeated.

"At last," Icy said. "Coinus Risus."

The Power Coins rose up from the defeated Power Rangers (who unmorphed as a result) and floated over to the Trix.

"And now, for my prize," Rita said.

"Of coarse, Rita," Icy said. "Now, sisters!"

The Trix cast a spell that made the Dragon Flame manifest.

"At last!" Rita said. "The Dragon Flame is mine!"

"Actually," Icy said. "The Power Dragon is ours!"

The Trix held out the Power Coins and touched them to the Dragon Flame. The Power Coins and the Dragon Flame disappeared, replaced by a dragon made of dark energy. The Trix touched it and the Power Dragon disappeared and the dark energy surrounded each one of the Trix.

"At last!" Icy said.

"Such power!" Darcy said.

"You betrayed me!" Rita screamed.

"You got that right," Stormy said. "And since we no longer need you, hit the road!" She zapped Rita with a lightning bolt.

"Fine!" Rita said. "I've got a headache!" And with that, she disappeared.

"With this power," Icy said. "We can conquer more than the Magical Dimension. We can conquer the universe!" Then, the Trix laughed evily.

 **Author's note: Uh-oh! Now what? Let me know what you think so far and stay tuned for the final chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Power Dragon

The heroes began to get up and saw the Trix hovering above them, dressed in black and radiating with dark energy. Then, the Trix drained the Winx Club of their magic.

"We failed," Layla said.

"They're more powerful than ever," Helia said.

"We can't beat them now," Kimberly said.

"Yes we can," Jason said. He extended his hand, palm down. Then said, with determination in his voice, "'Cause, we're Power Rangers. And, powers or no powers, we're ready to morph into action."

Tommy put his hand on top of Jason's and said, also with determination, "Six working together to fight evil."

As each ranger spoke with determination in their voice they added their hand to the pile.

Zack: "To stop villains..."

Billy: "...And all menacing monsters..."

Trini: "...From destroying our planet, Earth..."

Kimberly: "...And ruling the universe with evil."

Jason: "Look out, villains, we're not backing down."

"And neither are we," Bloom said. She and the rest of the Winx Club added their hands to the pile.

"And we're not either," Sky said. He and the other Specialists added their hands to the pile.

Then, Jason, Bloom and Sky said together, "'Cause we're the..."

Then, all the heroes threw their hands up in the air and shouted, "...Power Rangers, Winx Club, and Specialists!"

"I'm proud of you, Power Rangers," Zordon said over their communicators. "You have decided to keep fighting, no matter the odds." A Power Coin appeared in front of each of the rangers. "Take these Power Coins. They belonged to the original team that sealed away Rita. They contain the powers of the mystical creatures whose images are inscribed on them."

"What about us?" Stella asked. "We can't transform without magic."

"I can't completely lose the Dragon Flame," Bloom said. "But even I can't transform."

"I believe I can help with that," Miss Faragonda's voice came over the communicators.

"Miss Faragonda!" Bloom said. "I thought you went back to Alfea."

"I've been staying at the Angel Grove Motel, waiting for this Power Dragon business to be over," Miss Faragonda said. "However, I did return to Alfea briefly to get these." A medallion appeared around the neck of each of the Winx Club. "These medallions contain the powers of the original fairies that helped seal Rita away. Use them to access your Magix transformation."

"Wait a minute," Musa said. "Isn't the Magix the name of the planet and city where Alfea is?"

"Where do you think the planet and city got there name?" Miss Faragonda said.

"Cool," Layla said.

"Let's do this," Jason said. "It's morphin time!"

Kimberly: "Griffin!"

Tommy: "Phoenix!"

Trini: "Centaur!"

Zack: "Minotaur!"

Billy: "Unicorn!"

Jason: "Thunderbird!"

Each ranger's helmet now resembled the head of the creature whose power he or she now bore and each ranger's outfit also had a raised, gold Powers Rangers lightning bolt symbol. Tommy's new Phoenix Shield was designed to look like a gold phoenix.

Bloom: "Magix, transform!"

"Techna, fairy of technology!"

"Layla, fairy of waves!"

"Stella, fairy of the shining sun!" Author: I know that Stella was the fairy of the sun and moon during the 4kids era, but I like fairy of the shining sun better. lol

"Flora, fairy of nature!"

"Musa, fairy of music!"

"Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame!"

In Techna's new Magix form, she wore a purple sequin dress with a digital frame design running through it.

Layla wore a green sequin dress with a picture of the ocean on it.

Flora wore a pink sequin dress with pictures of plants on it.

Musa wore a red sequin dress with musical notes on it.

Stella wore an orange sequin dress with a picture of the sun on it.

Bloom wore a blue sequin dress with a flame design on it and a picture of the Dragon Flame on it.

Sky: "Let's do it!"

The Trix descended to the ground.

"This should be fun," Icy said.

Zack, Musa and Riven all charged Darcy at once. She easily blasted them back with a wave of dark energy.

"Ow," Zack said.

"Okay," Musa said. "That was stupid."

"No kidding," Riven said.

"Zack," Zordon said. "Try your new Minotaur Ax."

"Got it, Zordon," Zack said. "Minotaur Ax!"

A black, double-bladed ax appeared in his hands.

"Awesome!" Zack said.

He swung his ax at Darcy. But the witch caught the blade in her hand without it hurting her. She yanked the weapon out of the ranger's hand and used the hilt to hit Zack in the stomach. The Power Ranger doubled over, gasping for breath. Then Darcy blasted him down with a magic energy beam.

Musa was fighting Icy.

"Sonic sound attack," Musa said.

Sonic sound waves hit Icy, but the witch was unaffected by the attack.

"No way!" Musa said.

Icy laughed evily then shot the fairy with a magic energy beam. Musa went flying backward from the attack and slammed into a tree.

Riven ran at Stormy with his Phantoblade. Stormy blasted the Specialist with a lightning bolt. Riven went flying backward and slammed into a picnic table so hard, that it shattered from the impact.

"Try this on for size!" Layla said.

She tried to trap the Trix in Morphix, but the witches easily broke out.

"Impossible!" Layla said in disbelief.

"I don't think it fits," Icy said.

The Trix blasted Layla with ice, dark energy and lightning at the same time. She flew backward, then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Time to turn up the heat," Tommy said. "Phoenix Staff!"

A staff wreathed in green flames appeared in his hands. He swung his new weapon at the Trix, but they easily dodged the attack. Icy formed a giant block of ice sent it flying at the Tommy's head. The projectile hit its mark, knocking the ranger unconscious.

"Is that all you got?" Icy said.

"Not by a long shot," Bloom said. "We've got a lot more heat than that."

Bloom flew up above Icy and blasted her with a huge fireball. However, the witch was unharmed. Bloom gasped in disbelief, then Icy inundated her with flying ice spikes. The attack knocked the fairy to the ground.

"You witches are going down," Jason said. "Thunderbird Sword!"

A sword with a red hilt and a blade wreathed in red lightning appeared in his hand. He shot a stream of lightning at the Trix. But Stormy redirected it at Jason. The Power Ranger tried to dodge, but it still hit him.

Brandon sneaked behind Darcy and slashed at her with his Phantoblade. But, to Brandon's surprise, the blade bounced off the witch. Darcy whirled around and shot the Specialist with a ball of dark energy.

"Just give up," Darcy said. "And maybe we'll spare you."

"Never!" Billy said "Unicorn Spear!"

A spear with a blue shaft appeared in his hands. He stabbed at Icy with the spear, but she grabbed it by the shaft and used the momentum (along with magic-enhanced strength) to suddenly lift the spear up and throw Billy.

"Does this have to happen to me at least once every story?" Billy said, when he hit the ground.

"You witches are going nowhere," Techna said. "Digital Net!"

A net made of digital energy formed around the Trix. However, they easily broke it and hit Techna with same attack they used on Layla.

"Techna!" Timmy cried, when he saw his girlfriend get hit. "You'll pay for that!"

He drew his laser gun and fired it at the Trix, but the bolts just bounced off the witches and hit the Specialist.

"This is just too much fun," Icy said.

"Then I'll have to ruin your fun," Trini said. "Centaur Bow!"

A yellow and white bow appeared in her hand. She fired several arrows at the Trix, but was surprised when they bounced off the witches and fell to the ground.

"Our turn," Icy said.

She and Darcy hit Trini with several arrows. Some were made of ice and some were made of dark energy.

"No one hurts our friends!" Flora said.

She flew up and shot the Trix with a magic energy beam, but it had no effect on the witches. The Trix then shot Flora with three magic energy beams, knocking the fairy to the ground.

"How dare you hurt Flora!" Helia said.

He tried to lasso the Trix with his energy whip. But Icy grabbed it and, since it was attached to the glove, she used her magic-enhanced strength to flip the Specialist over her and slam him into the ground.

"You witches will never defeat us!" Kimberly said. "Griffin Claws!"

A pair of pink gauntlets, with three claws each, appeared on her hands. She slashed at the Trix but Icy grabbed her by the wrists and threw her onto the roof of a picnic shelter. The ranger then rolled off the roof and hit the ground hard.

Sky ran at the Trix and slashed them with his Phantoblade. However, the blade just passed right through them, without harming them. Icy then grabbed Sky, then Darcy and Stormy blasted him with lightning and dark energy.

Stella tried to blast the Trix with light energy, but all three of them blasted the fairy at the same time with magic energy beams before she got the attack off.

"They're too powerful," Sky said.

"How are we supposed to beat 'em if we can't even hurt 'em?" Musa said.

"I don't know," Jason said. "But we have to try. The whole world, the whole universe is counting on us."

"Rangers, Winx Club, Specialists," Zordon said. "The time has come for you to form the Power Dragon."

"You mean, there can be more than one?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, Bloom," Zordon replied. "As long as there are Power Coins left to combine with the Dragon Flame."

"Then let's do this!" Bloom said.

Bloom summoned the Dragon Flame and the Power Rangers and Specialists held up their Power Coins. As soon as the Dragon Flame touched the Power Coins, there was a bright flash and the Dragon Flame and Power Coins disappeared. In their place, was a dragon made of light energy.

"Hey, our Power Dragon looks different from the Trix's," Stella said.

"That's because theirs was created out of a desire for power and conquest," Zordon said. "But yours was created out of a desire to protect others."

The three teams extended their hands and touched the Power Dragon. There was a bright flash and the Power Dragon disappeared.

The Power Rangers outfits were now completely gold, except for the lightning bolt symbols which were now each ranger's corresponding ranger color. Tommy's Phoenix Shield was now green.

All of the Winx Club's dresses were now gold, but still had the same designs.

The specialists's armor was now gold, but their helmets remained the same colors.

"Now you witches are in trouble," Musa said.

"And what makes you think that?" Icy said. "Your costume change doesn't scare me."

"It should," Jason said. "Power Dragon Thunderbird Sword!"

Jason's sword now had a gold hilt. He shot a stream of lightning at the Trix, and this time Stormy couldn't redirect it. It struck all three of the witches, knocking them to the ground.

"Musa's right," Darcy said. "We're in trouble."

"You better believe it," Sky said.

This time his Phantoblade was able to slash the Trix.

Bloom hit the Trix with a huge fireball.

Jason: "Let's put 'em together!"

Zack: "Power Dragon Minotaur Ax!"

Billy: "Power Dragon Unicorn Spear!"

Trini: "Power Dragon Centaur Bow!"

Kimberly "Power Dragon Griffin Claws!"

Tommy: "Power Dragon Phoenix Staff!"

Jason: "Power Dragon Thunderbird Sword!"

Power Rangers: "Dragon Cannon!"

The Dragon Cannon was similar to the Mega Cannon. However, the Dragon Cannon was gold and had a dragon head on the front.

Power Rangers: "Ready! Aim! Fire!"

Winx Club: "Power Dragon, Convergence!"

The two attacks hit the Trix at the same time. The witches doubled over, obviously in pain.

"It's not over yet," Icy said weakly.

The Trix grew to giant size.

"Impossible!" Trini said. "They grew on their own!"

"Zordon, please tell me the original team had zords," Jason said.

"Yes, they did, Jason," Zordon said.

Jason: "We need Power Dragon zord power, now!"

Billy: "Unicorn Power Dragon zord power!"

Trini: "Griffin Power Dragon zord power!"

Kimberly: "Centaur Power Dragon zord power!"

Zack: "Minotaur Power Dragon zord power!"

Tommy: "Phoenix Power Dragon zord power!"

Jason: "Thunderbird Power Dragon zord power!"

Power Rangers: "Zords combine!"

The zords came together to form a megazord almost identical to the Dino Megazord. The main difference was the megazord was gold. Also, the head had two bull horns and one unicorn horn on it.

Power Rangers: "Power Dragon Megazord, ready!"

"What about us?" Stella asked.

"Use your medallions to summon your Power Dragon Magixzords."

"Got it," Layla said.

Winx Club: "We need Power Dragon Magixzord power!"

Layla: "Waves Power Dragon Magixzord power!"

Stella: "Sun Power Dragon Magixzord power!"

Techna: "Technology Power Dragon Magixzord power!"

Musa: "Music Power Dragon Magixzord power:"

Flora: "Nature Power Dragon Magixzord power!"

Bloom: "Dragon Flame Power Dragon Magixzord power!"

Winx Club: "Zords combine!"

The zords came together to form a megazord similar to the Charmix Megazord. However, this megazord was gold.

Winx Club: "Power Dragon Magix Megazord, ready!"

"Let's take 'em down!" Musa said.

"Oh, someone please save us from these pathetic megazords," Icy said with mock fear.

The Winx's megazord attacked first. The megazord kicked Icy down.

"How dare you!" Icy said angrily. She froze the megazord solid with ice. Darcy and Stormy then hit it with lightning and dark energy.

The ice shattered and sparks flew inside megazord's cockpit.

"We can't take another hit like that!" Techna said.

"Then we'll take care of these witches," Jason said. "Minotaur/unicorn Charge!"

The Power Dragon Megazord lowered its head and charged forward. Before it made contact with the Trix, though, Icy grabbed the horns and, using her magic-enhanced strength, flipped the megazord over her head.

"Man, she has a thing for flipping megazords," Zack said.

"Yeah," Jason said. "And the megazord took some major damage. We can't keep this up for long."

"Power Rangers, Winx Club," Zordon said over their communicators. "Combine your two megazords together to form the most powerful megazord that ever has been, or ever will be: the Power Dragon Ultrazord."

"Alright, Zordon," Jason said. "Bloom, you hear that.?"

"Sure did," Bloom replied. "Let's do it!"

Power Rangers and Winx Club: "Zords combine!"

The new megazord looked like a gold robotic dragon on all fours.

Power Rangers and Winx Club: "Power Dragon Ultrazord, ready!"

"Sisters, let's destroy them," Icy said.

All three of the Trix blasted the megazord with magic energy beams, but the megazord just walked forward without taking damage.

"We're in trouble," Darcy said.

"You got that right," Zack said.

The megazord swung its tail and hit all three of the Trix. Then, it picked them up in its talons, flew straight up into the air, then threw them to the ground. The Trix began to get up, but the megazord flapped its wings and created a windstorm that blew them back down.

"Let's finish this!" Jason said. The Power Rangers inserted their weapons into slots in front of them and the Winx Club charged the megazord with magic using the pads in front of them.

Power Rangers and Winx Club: "Power Dragon Breath, final strike!"

The megazord opened its jaws and fired a giant, gold laser beam. It hit the Trix, then they cried out in pain and shrunk down to normal size. Techna flew down from the megazord cockpit and wrapped up the Trix with ropes made out of digital energy, before the witches had a chance to escape.

With the Trix defeated, the Winx got their powers back, and the rangers got their Power Coins back. The Winx Club returned the medallions to Miss Faragonda and the Power Rangers returned the original team's Power Coins to Zordon. The Specialists tried to return their Power Coins, but Zordon told them to keep them because "they may be needed another time." Miss Faragonda took the Trix back to prison, while the Winx Club and Specialists decided to stay in Angel Grove for a few more days.

Three days later, the Power Rangers, Winx Club and Specialists were relaxing at the Youth Center.

"That Power Dragon Ultrazord was awesome!" Zack said.

"So are the regular zords," Timmy said. "I need to ask Zordon if I can study them."

"I hope the Trix stay locked up for awhile this time," Layla said.

"No kidding," Trini said. "They are major trouble."

"I hope that Rita's smarting so much from being betrayed that she'll stay quiet for awhile," Jason said.

"From what I've heard, that's pretty unlikely," Helia said.

"Hey, Jason," Brandon said, eyeing two wooden practice swords hanging on the

wall. "How about a sparring match?"

"You're on!" Jason said.

"I think I'll go workout with the punching bag," Zack said.

As soon as the three boys left, Bulk and Skull came over to the Juice Bar, where the heroes were sitting.

Bulk came over to Kimberly and said, "Hey, Cutie, how about a date?"

"Get lost," Kimberly said.

"But I want a date," Bulk persisted.

"Back off!" Kimberly said.

"But I _really_ want a date," Bulk said, pretending to cry.

"Hey!" Sky stood up and pounded the bar for emphasis. "The lady said 'back off.'"

"And who is going to make me?" Bulk said.

" _I_ will if I have to," Sky said.

Bulk scoffed and charged Sky. Sky sidestepped and Bulk, unable to stop his momentum, ran into the garbage can, and tumbled inside, head first. He got stuck inside, legs flailing.

"Skull, get me out of here!" came Bulk's muffled voice from inside the trash can.

Skull ran over to help, but he slipped on a banana peel, that had fallen out of the other trash can, and fell into the second trash can, also head first. He also got stuck like Bulk, legs flailing in the air. The heroes, along with most of the people in the Youth Center, laughed at the two bullies.

The end.

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading _Legend of the Power Dragon_ as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you thought about it. Sorry that my getting ready to move delayed me finishing this chapter. ****Stay tuned for the final story in my Power Rangers/Winx Club trilogy, _Lord Zedd and the Dragon Flame_. Until then, "May the Power protect you."**


End file.
